Lost love found love
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward is the only surviver from the Titanic and he think about Bella all day
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER TWILIGHT STORY BUT THIS HAS THE TITANIC IN IT AND IT IS ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA BUT I SWITCH IT UP A BIT SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

_"Don't do it." My heart was pounding out of my chest seeing her hanging over the end of the ship. I felt for poor broken poor women. Her dress long and blue but not what the rich wear. She had a small heels on. She was beautiful with long blown curly hair with big beautiful eyes that makes you get lost in them fast._

_"Stay back don't come any closer." I started walking slower to her. She called over her shoulder gripping tighter on the pole._

_"Come on just give me your i'll pull you back over." I held my hand out so she can take it.I prayed that she would take my hand. I would not stand the godess in front of jump._

_"No stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I took my last drag out of my cigarette then throw it in the water and put my hand in my pockets._

_"No you won't" Act calm. Act calm_

_"__What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" She hissed._

_"You're distracting me! Go away!" She hissed over her shoulder._

_"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you." I sighed, hopefully a little reverse phycology would help.. I began untieing my boots, kicking them off to the side, throwing my overcoat off afterwords._

_"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!" She scolded, over her shoulder._

_"I'm a good swimmer." I shrugged, taking off my cardigan, throwing it off to the side beside my shoes._

_"The fall alone would kill you." She added hesitantly._

_"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." I added, it was working. The hesitance in her face was becoming more and more visible. She would never jump.. she couldnt, she wouldnt. I wouldn't let her._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing but the white, cold, crisp air. She looked down at the water, and literally shivered._

_"How cold?" She asked. Bingo, it was working. I just needed to get her off the damn rail._

_"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" I shrugged. I tried to lighten the conversation._

_"What?" She asked almost horrified. Guess it wasn't working._

_"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..." She cut me off._

_"I know what ice fishing is!" She hissed._

_"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." I took a few slow, cautious steps towards her and nodded toward the freezing, Atlantic water. " ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." _

_She threw me a frantic glance, her breathing picking up._

_"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here." I smiled at her._

_"You're crazy." She mumbled._

_"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." I offered her my hand, and she slowly reached forward, taking her hand in mine. I tightened my grip on her hand. So soft.._

_"Whew! I'm Edward Masen." I smiled, as I had her facing me, and the deck._

_She smiled at me. "Isabella-Marie-Swan." She panted out all too quickly for me to comprehend. Isabella wha?_

_I wanted to say. 'I know. I've known you' But that's when I realized, had she not recognized me from before? Was I just another poor man oogeling a woman far from his reach? Was I just another man who found her adoringly beautiful?_

_"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." I smiled, teasingly. It was a good thing I decided to play along, I would've came off like a stalker. Who says that?- 'I already know your name, thanks.' _

_No one does._

_She smiled up at me. Showing me the most beautiful smile in the world. "Have we met before?"_

My eyes then open. I woke up alone just like the last eighty-four years. I very time I wake up from that dream, I smile. I look down at my wreckel hand. They were shaking. Everday I dream of _her_ for the last eighty-four years. I alway dream about how first met face to face. I can still smell her strawberry shampoo in hair, I can still angel voice singing through my ears, and I swair that I felt the warmth of her hand on mine and I can sometime feel her body laying on mine, but I did not kidde myself she was gone. I was gone. I lived alone,no one to turn to all my life I gave her my my soul and she did the same to me before she died. I was nineteen years old when the Titanic sank and I left my parent. I did love them, still do but they were selfish, careless for others. I took care of myself for the last eight-four years of my life. I got married again, but I still was not happy. My wife one year ago. Most of my life all I ever did was look up at the stars wondering if she is still waiting for me.

I signed and got of bed and put my robe on so that won't be cold against the cold air in my home. My bare feet hit the cold floor. I walked to my favorite room. My music room. Where my grand piano sat in the middle of the lay neatly organized on my desk. Some framed on the wall, some stacked in a corner off to the side. Some left blank. Some left crumbled, and unfinished. I hear my nephue Jame in the kitchen making breakfast. Since I growen so old, tired, and a rude bastard he can in to help me. HE wanted me in a retirment home, but refuse to leave. I then started playing a lullaby. I started playing it the night we sank. I made it just for her.I remember that night when I first played for her. "_Edward are sure she not in here?"_

_I then held her face in my hands. "Yes my love Tanya is not here. She is at a tea party with mother and her friend." She look down. "Bella I don't care about them. Ok?" _

_"Ok." I gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for two minute then I pulled away." Come on I want do play something for you." I grab her hand and gide her the my piano and sat dow on the bench pulling her down with me. "I wrote this just for you." I then started to play. The soft music spread around the room. I can see her with her eyes closed_ I then felt a sting go throw my fingure to my wrist. Damn I can't even play my piano without felling hurt. I can hear James wacthing TV in the kitchen.

"_Today on Fox 13 news we Charlisle Cullen here today. A treasure hunter that is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Carlisle?"_

Titanic. That was all I needed to hear. I ignored the pain in my fingers, I felt a new sense of pain. I stood up slowly, pushing the bench chair behind me. My attention was now occupied. I walked across the room, making a slow left, the Fox 13 anchor woman's voice, grew louder. An interview?

_"Yes, hi, Heidi. You know, Titanic is not just A shipwreck, Titanic is THE shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks." The television came into view; as well as James setting the table fore breakfast. I ignored his polite smile, and made my way over towards the small television, which sat on the counter. A man came into view, young. Possibly in his late twenties, early thirties. His hair was blonde, his skin pale, and his eyes a pleasant brown. Handsome man, he reminded me of someone I was knew, once was. I been exploing the Titanic for the three years looking for the a diamond." _My heart like it stopped. I think I knew whitch diamond. James then came into the turn to me with a consurn look on his face. "What is it?"

"Turn that up buddy." James turn the tv up a little louder. I sat down in my seat but I pushed my breakfast aside. James sat next to setting my coffee down next to me and began to eat. I kept my eyes glued to the Tv.

"_We still have a lot of seaching to do to find that diamond, but we something that can help us alot." _He back so the camera had a good view what was behind. Once I was what it was I stop breathing. "_Sitting behide me is a green safe that we thought held the diamond, but we were wrong about it beginning in it, but we found something that made our day bright. Take a look at this drawing that we found in the safe. It was dated the same day as the Titanic sank about eighty-four years._ "_ The women was wearing the diamond that night it sank."_The screen then dropped to his hands, which held a very old, rustic piece of paper. The image of a woman came into view, wearing nothing but a heart shaped necklace which laid in the valley of her my god. It was her. The love of my life and the women who is huanted my dreams for years. So thing happen at once. My heart was in pain, and my body was numb that I could not move. "I'll be god damn." I whispered.

James looked up at me. "what's wrong grandpa."

"James I need you to call that number on the bottom of the screen."

"Is everything alright?"

"Please James just do it." James got up and rush to the phone and dial the number. He then handed me the phone and waited for someone to pick up. Another three rings later someone finally picked up. "Hello?" I heard a young sweet women pick up. I hear a smile in her voice. "Can I help you with something." I took a deep breath. "Yes you can." I turn to James looking at me. I did not want him to hear this so shooed him off with my hand. He turns and goes into the livingroom. Now that I know it was safe to talk I began once again. "My name Edward Mason and I wanted to ask." I pause for moment."Yes?" I started again."The diamond." I choked. "The Heart of the Ocean." I can fell myself going numb again. It was so hard to talk. "Have you found it." I can her gasp on the other line. "Sir. Please hold on for a moment. I'll go get Charlisl for you." Are you frinken kidding me. "Sure." I hate me being so nice. "_. There is a sateille call for you."_ I heard the same voice I once spoke to. "_Alice, we're launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message." _Ah Alice, it suited her perkiness well_. "No, trust me Mr Cullen, you want to take this call." Alice said sternly._

_" This better be good."_ I rolled my eyes tapping my fingers impatiently on the old wooden table, "_You have to speak up he is kidda old."_ Oh thats nice. "_Great."_I can hear him pick up the phone._ "This is Charlisle Cullen how may I help you."_ Then he pause. "_."_

"I was just wondering have you found the Heart of the Ocean ." I can hear the pixie in the back. "_Told you want to take the call."_ I rolled my eyes. These people are starting to piss me off. "_Aright you got my attachion Edward so can you tell me who the women in the picture is?"_ Mr. Cullen asked. "My wife." The women in the picture is my wife." I then heard the phone drop and I can hear yelling. "_OH my god! The women in the picture! Her husband is on the phone right! Mick I need you to get a helicopter ready Now!"_ Great now they want me to go over there, but I had no chose I have to find out why they want it. I then heard him pick the phone back up. "_Alright . We want you to come on our boat so we can talk about it. Is that Ok._" It has to be now that you have chopper on the way.

"Ya sure."

"Great they will pick you up in an hour." This is the last thing I had to before I die

**What will happen**


	2. Time to go

**Welcome back to another titanic story base on Edward pov hope you enjoy**

I hung up the phone and stood up. I called James and he came straight in.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me pack." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're are you going?"

"We are going to the Titanic." His eyes went wide he has heard the dumbest thing in his life.

"Grandpa. We can't. With your conditions it will not be a good-"

"I have to do something important." I snapped at him. "Now help me the cab will be here to pick us up." He nod and grab my hand and lead me to my bedroom. He sat me on my bed and went striaght to my closet.

"Ok what would you like to pack?" He asked searching through my closet.

"That one on the left." I pointed. He the outfit.

"This one?"

"Yes." James has been taking care of me for five years. After he was done packing my stuff I told him to go pack. Once he left my room I went to my safe and did the code. I open the safe up I pulled out the number one thing I needed. The 'Heart of the Ocean'. I held it in the palm of my hand looking down at it. I remember that night I first showed it to her.

_Flashback_

_I open the door to mine and Tanyas room. I stepped to the side to let Bella step in. "This is the sitting room." I said closing the door behind me._

_"This a amazing Edward." I smiled and walked over to her and grab her hand._

_"Come with me I want to show you something." I pulled her in the guest room where green safe box was. I spun the lock while was still looking at the paintings that were in the room. "Mother wanted this stupid thing, but when she thought of Tanya as a daughter and gave it to her."_

_I look back to see Bella still looking around. I smiled to myself and turn back to the safe. __Once I heard it clik I opened it and pulled out the necklace and took it out of the box it was in and showed it to her. She look down to see the diamond._

_"Oh my." She reach out for it but stop. "May I."_

_I smiled. "Of coures." She gently picked it up and exanend it._

_"It beautiful." I turn to her and kissed her on the head._

_"You are more then this diamond necklace."I then got nervouse. "Bella I want to draw you like those girls. Wearing this." She looked up at me with a smile._

_"Alright."_

_I took another deep breath. "Wearing only this." Her eye went wide and I saw the blush that love so much on her cheeks._

End of flashback

I smiled as held the diamond in my. This is the last thing I need to do before I die. Just then I heard a horn and just like that James walked in with his hand bag in hand.

"Grandpa the cab is here."

"Great." I said trying to stand. My arms did not have the strangth to get up. James set his stuff down and helped me up. "Grab my bag so we can go." He nod his head and grab mine and his bag. He grab my arm and helped me walk out the door.

**To be continued**


End file.
